


Punishing Me

by differentsizesofinfinity



Series: Stolen Moments [8]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Cutting, Gen, TW: Self Harm, eliot whumpage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 13:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1471234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/differentsizesofinfinity/pseuds/differentsizesofinfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot has to pay for the things he's done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishing Me

Prompt: Punishing Me  
Fandom: Leverage  
Characters: Eliot Spencer

Eliot Spencer was probably the last person anybody would suspect to be sitting on the cool tile floor of his bathroom slowly dragging a blade across his calf. But, then again, maybe he was the ideal person. Nobody would notice the thin scars it left, they would just attribute them to torture or some other thing he had encountered over the years.

But none of that mattered. All that mattered was the pain as the blade sliced through skin and blood welled up. All that mattered was the recurring sting if he moved the wrong way or bumped it the next day. All that mattered was the punishment for all the people he couldn't forget.

For the names he couldn't forget. For the dates that were forever burned into his mind. For the locations that would forever be stained in the blood of his victims. For the foods that even looking at now, made him sick to his stomach. For the ones who didn't deserve it, and the ones that did. For the eyes that stared at him from the darknesses of his room each night. For the words that were forever circling his mind, never giving him a break.

All that mattered was punishment, and because if he let himself be caught, he knew the entire crew would go down with him, he had to settle for doing it himself.

A/N: This physically hurt to write... and I don't even know where it came from. Here is some of my promised Eliot whumpage.


End file.
